warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebonymoss's Destiny
ON HOLD: ''' This fanfic has been temporarily dropped by the author(s), so do not expect any further edits any time soon. Thank you. Introduction Author - Pintosong (talk) 10:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Renamed from The Clans: How They Ended Out This is how the Clans ended out. SkyClan began to have twolegs come to their gorge so they had to move, found out that the Clans' old forest was destroyed, went through the mountains and ended up living at the lake. The Clans became rather close to eachother and even started trading fresh-kill with eachother and whatnot. This story is about ShadowClan cat Ebonykit and her destiny. And it's the second tale of the series: The Time After the Omen. Allegiances '''SHADOWCLAN Leader: 'Foxstar - ginger tabby tom with a black tail and blue eyes :: ''apprentice, Waterpaw 'Deputy: '''Frostsong - white she-cat with blue eyes '''Medicine cat: '''Redleaf - dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Jayflight - blue tom with a tabby-striped tail and blue eyes : Stormtree - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (mate to Butterflypool and father of Ebonykit, Toadkit and Lizardkit) : Bluetooth - blue tom with long teeth and blue eyes (mate to Mottlebright and father of Waterpaw, Sweetpaw, and Lilypaw) : Cloudferret - brown-and-white tabby tom with orange eyes :: ''apprentice, Sweetpaw : Yellowbriar - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes : Grayfoot - light gray tom with green eyes (mate to Fallensnow and father of Moonkit and Morningkit) : Ryehawk - beige tom with dark brown tabby patches and blue eyes : Peatfang - light brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes : Mottlebright - mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Bluetooth and mother of Waterpaw, Sweetpaw and Lilypaw) : Sunnymist - golden tabby she-cat with a white chest and belly and amber eyes :: apprentice, Lilypaw : Nightbrook - black she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes : Darkpelt - very dark gray tom with dark blue eyes : Tigerdust - dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes : Blackspots - very dark gray tom with black spots and blue eyes : Smokestrike - black tom with a white tailtip and blue eyes '''Apprentices: '''Waterpaw - blue tom with amber eyes : Sweetpaw - mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue patches and blue eyes : Lilypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes '''Queens: '''Butterflypool - black she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Stormtree and mother of Ebonykit and Toadkit) : Fallensnow - white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Grayfoot mother of Moonkit and Morningkit) '''Kits: '''Ebonykit - black she-kit with yellow eyes : Toadkit - brown tom with yellow eyes : Lizardkit - dark brown tom with amber eyes : Moonkit - light gray-and-white she-kit with green eyes : Morningkit - white she-kit with green eyes '''Elders: '''Grassbreeze - light brown tabby tom with green eyes (father of Ryehawk, Peatfang and Tigerdust) : Ivyrose - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Snailclaw and mother of Mottlebright) : Snailclaw - mottled ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes (mate to Ivyrose and father of Mottlebright) '''SKYCLAN Leader: 'Mousestar - gray she-cat with a white back half, pinkish-ginger tail, rounded ears and blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Gorsesquirrel - brown-and-cream tom with tufty fur and green eyes (mate to Sandstone) '''Medicine cat: '''Russetdapple - cream she-cat with large russet-coloured blotches, a light brown "mohawk" down her spine and amber eyes :: ''apprentice, Snowflake '''Warriors: '''Hailtiger - small white tabby she-cat with bold black stripes and ice-blue eyes (mate to Darkfang) : Growlclaw - dark brown tom with grizzled patches of fur, rounded ears, a stumpy tail and green eyes (mate to Sparklion) : Sparklion - ginger she-cat with tiny yellow flecks, a dark ginger, almost red mane, a tuft on the end of her tail she same colour as her mane and amber eyes (mate to Growlclaw) : Icestripe - white tabby she-cat with bold black stripes and ice-blue eyes (mate to Arcticpelt) : Sandstone - light gray she-cat with cream bottom half, a long, brown-striped tail and amber eyes (mate to Gorsesquirrel) : Tabbyflight - ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly and paws and green eyes : Arcticpelt - dusty white tom with blue eyes (mate to Icestripe) : Scruffyleg - dark brown tom with a cream muzzle and paws, scruffy fur, very long legs and green eyes (mate to Kinkflower and father of Raggedkit, Burrkit and Thrushkit) : Louistooth - white tom with blue eyes (mate to Krystalbird and father of Featherkit, Arcticpelt, Polla and Snowflake) : Yarntail - ginger she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes : Dukeclaw - black tom with yellow-green eyes : Streamleap - blue she-cat with white hind legs and icy blue eyes : Frostyspeckle - white she-cat with gray speckles and yellow eyes (mate to Dukeclaw) : Leopardbreeze - gold she-cat with black spots on her flanks and amber eyes : Sleettail - gray tom with yellow eyes : Creamears - black she-cat with cream-tipped ears and green eyes : Wrenlight - blue she-cat with cream ventral areas and green eyes : Tomfur - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes '''Apprentices: '''Snowflake - pure white she-cat with fluffy fur and blue eyes '''Queens: '''Kinkflower - black, brown and cream she-cat, with tufty fur and amber eyes (mate to Scruffyleg and mother of Raggedkit, Burrkit and Thrushkit) : Krystalbird - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes (mate to Louistooth and mother of Featherkit, Arcticpelt, Polla and Snowflake) '''Kits: '''Raggedkit - cream and white tomkit with amber eyes : Burrkit - black and white she-kit with amber eyes : Thrushkit - black and brown she-kit with green eyes : Featherkit - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, a white belly and chest and blue eyes '''Elders: '''Brokenjaw - russet-coloured tabby tom with a cream belly, light brown stripes, a broken and twisted jaw and yellow eyes '''THUNDERCLAN Leader: 'Dogstar '''Deputy: ' 'Medicine cat: ' 'Warriors: ' 'Apprentices: ' 'Queens: ' 'Kits: '''Bramblekit - dark brown tomkit : Wolfkit - dark brown tomkit with spindly legs '''Elders: ' '''RIVERCLAN WINDCLAN MORE COMING! HONESTLY! Category:Fanfiction